Enslaved
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: A gift fict for Aria6 featuring a 'Claim' scenario involving Starrk and Shunsui.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor profit from these stories.

A gift/request for Aria 6, who wanted to see Shunsui Claimed by Starrk. Since I try not to reuse troupes, I changed it up just enough that it could be considered 'different.' Happy New Years. I MAY do a few more chapters involving the others, but no promises.

* * *

Starrk did not want to be here, but orders were orders and he knew better than to try and oppose anything Aizen ordered. If he'd been a passionate person, he might have had a real urge to strangle Ulquiorra for informing Aizen about their ability to enslave others through sexual acts during the last meeting. Aizen may have won the war, but the balance of the realms was still important. Therefore, Shinigami were still required to continue to do their jobs. Aizen had been expecting to have to train new officers for the divisions, but after learning that his Arrancar possessed the capability to enslave the surviving Shinigami to their will, well, that was why Starrk was down here instead of finding a sunbeam to bask in instead.

Szayel had measured everyone's capabilities and it was determined that Starrk would easily be able to hold two Taichou, and not just any two, but two of the strongest. Three of the survivor had considerable power, but only one of them was a woman. Of course he wasn't lucky enough to have been chosen to have her. Oh no, Aizen had given him the two he was familiar with. Both of his selected prisoners were also sharp of mind and the only one that came close to his intelligence was Barragan. These two didn't just need strength, but cunning as well to keep them under control. Aizen wouldn't want such powerful people in the hands of the less trustworthy, so loyalty came into play to. Barragan was hardly the most loyal. That left them with him.

Starrk paused outside the last door that led to the deepest of the prison cells. The two guards stationed there bowed and subtly took a step back from his overwhelming strength. He sighed and mentioned them to open the door, which they did quickly before stepping aside to let him pass.

There was no doubting this place was a prison meant to hold dangerous prisoners. The walls were solid stone and the prison itself was deep underground, giving the air a very musty smell, amongst the smell of old urine and feces. It was damp down here so he suspected the place had just been sprayed down. His suspicions were confirmed as he passed over several small puddles and streams running towards drains.

He stopped before the door containing the first of his chosen charges. With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped into the very small cell. The man chained naked and soaking wet to the wall looked up through messy hair that was still dripping water to regard him.

 _Well, at least he is clean, as is the room. Still going to be damp and cold though. Ah well._

"Espada-san. I suppose our fate has been decided than?"

"Taichou-san," he returned, eyeing the naked man chained to the wall. The man's wrists were flush to the wall, meaning there would be no way to turn him around. It left a foul taste in his mouth to take the man from the front, but he knew Aizen would not permit the prisoners to be freed from their bounds until they were secure.

"I must admit, your silence is rather unnerving, Espada-san."

"Hmm," Starrk replied, eyeing his soon to be slave's feet. They were chained to the wall as well. This was not going to be easy and probably very uncomfortable for them both. _Perhaps I can still slip in behind him at a kind of angle,_ he mused trying to gauge how much room there could be between Shunsui and the wall. He was rather lean himself and it looked like there would be enough space. A plan of attack decided, he reached into his pocked and pulled out a small jar. "Aizen has decided to you are all to be enslaved. Since I am the strongest, I will be taking you and your white haired friend."

"Enslaved? The way you say it implies there will be more involved than just chains and threats."

"There will be chains, just not physical ones," Starrk answered as he opened the jar. Shunsui had leaned forward a bit, probably to better see what was in the jar.

"That does not sound foreboding at all," Shunsui replied. "What is that? Some sort of drug that will force compliance?"

"If only," Starrk muttered. "No, this is a silicon based lubricant. It will make things easier for both of us."

Shunsui swallowed nervously and looked at him with what Starrk could only describe as growing horror. It was clear that Shunsui realized where this was going as Starrk dipped his fingers into the slimy substance. "Uh, please tell me this slavery business doesn't require sex?" he asked nervously.

"Unfortunately," Starrk sighed morosely. "It will be rather comfortable for us both with your restraints, but it must be done."

"I don't suppose I can, uh, talk you out of it?"

"Were it not a direct order from Kami-sama himself, I would not even be here. I am sure you can understand my position. Once you have become enslaved to my power, you will be released to return to work."

"I see," Shunsui sighed. "How long will this take?"

"A few minutes at most. I have no desire to draw this act out. I will require a few days rest before doing the same to your white haired companion."

"I see. As much as it pains me to say this, please do Jushiro first."

Starrk raised an eye at him.

"It's not that I am trying to delay this for myself, nor wish harm on my friend, but the climate down here is dangerous to Ju's health. This damp and cold will undoubtly lead to an attack quickly."

"He is sick?" Starrk ask wearily.

"Tuberculoses. His lungs can't handle the cold damp like this, especially with his injuries."

"Ah, I see. I wondered why he was the only one being held at the healing place. I didn't think his injuries were that severe anymore, but it makes sense now knowing of his illness."

Shunsui let out a small sigh of relief at that information, than stiffened as Starrk approached him before clearly forcing his body to relax.

"Have you had sex like this before?" Starrk asked.

"If you mean chained to a wall, than definitely not. If you mean anal, than I well confess to experimenting once with a friend when I was younger. I didn't particularly enjoy it."

"Hmm, well at least you will not completely be unprepared. Do try and stay relaxed. This well be rather unpleasant for the both of us, especially giving your position. It should be easier in the future."

"Future?" Shunsui questioned apprehensively.

"Yes. I will need to refresh my control over you periodically in order to maintain it."

Starrk kneeled down before his soon to be slave and began to probe the entrance he would soon be entering. The puckered hole was tight as he let his finger run around the rim and probe it. Shunsui shivered at the sensation.

"This will go easier if you relax as much as you can."

"Easy for you to say. You are not the one about to be raped. How would you like to have a dick up your ass?"

"I rather enjoy it," Starrk answered with a shrug. "It can be very pleasurable when done right."

The body above him stilled and the entrance unclenched enough for him to slip a finger inside. Shunsui shivered again as Starrk worked that finger gently in and out, curling the tip at times to massage the insides.

"So you saying you'd be willing to let me take you later?" Shunsui questioned, his voice now an odd tone as Starrk worked him.

"Perhaps. It would depend on how good you are at it." The thought actually was a pleasant one to him. His availability of partners had been zero before meeting Aizen, and afterwards the only one able and willing to share his bed had been Barragan. _Not the best lover, but it was still better than nothing and he did know a good number of tricks._ "Other than keeping you enslaved, I will not 'rape' you unless you desire it."

"I can't think of anyone who would desire to be raped," Shunsui replied.

Starrk couldn't help but to give out a snort at the response. He knew a few that got their kicks by being tied down and roughed up. Shunsui's body was starting to relax slightly enough he pulled his finger out to gather more lubricant before returning with two. Shunsui stiffened again at the intrusion, the muscles squeezing Starrk's fingers until he managed to massage them loose again, or at least, as lose as a man chained to a wall about to be raped could become. He tunnelled deeper until he found the spot he was looking for. Shunsui gave out a rather startled yelp as his questing fingers found the man's prostate.

"I take it your previous partner didn't do this for you?" Starrk questioned. He was slightly amused to note that Shunsui had the beginnings of a blush going across his cheeks and he doubted all the liquid glistening on his body was from water any longer.

Shunsui cleared his throat before answer in a slightly off voice. "No."

Starrk continued his work, occasionally removing his fingers to relube them. Anal sex required a large amount of lubrication, and while Shunsui's comfort really didn't matter in regards to becoming enslaved to him, he didn't enjoy conflict and there was no reason to give this man any more reason to hate him than being enslaved to him would already entitle.

Shunsui grunted when Starrk finally wriggled in a third finger. Now he focused more on loosening the muscles around the ring. He was being overly liberal with the lubrication, so much so a little of it was starting to leak out and run down the back of Shunsui's rather hairy legs.

 _Well, he is about as ready as he's going to get._ Starrk kept working on Shunsui with one hand while he used his free one to untie his belt and let his own hakama fall to pool at his feet. He gathered a fair amount of lubrication and rubbed it onto his own shaft, slowly encouraging it to harden and stiffen while making sure he was coated well.

"Move away from the wall the best you can, I am going to slip in behind you at a kind of angle," Starrk ordered as her removed both hands from their respective private parts and used his sash to wipe them a little clean.

Shunsui's body shifted a little and Starrk managed to work his way between the man and the wall. It left him with one leg between Shunsui's and his head coming out the other side. He had to balance himself on one leg and put most of his weight on Shunsui's shoulder with one hand. The stones grated irritatingly into his back, but he managed to coax his way into position without too much trouble. It was very uncomfortable and he moved quickly to line up his shaft and slip the head in. Shunsui tensed immediately, but the liberal lubrication held and he managed to slip the rest of himself in without too much resistance once the head was past the ring.

Shunsui's eyes were closed and his body stiff. Starrk wished he could give the man more time to adjust and come to terms with the situation, but his body was killing him being at such an awkward angle so he moved quickly to get this over and done with.

He pulled back with what little bit of space he had, than thrust in deep, pouring his overwhelming power into the man before him. Shunsui let out something between a yelp and a gasp as Starrk's power flowed into him. He moved quickly, hardly giving the man time to react as he poured more and more of his own power into his soon to be slave until Shunsui was brimming with it. That much power caressing over his own would be perceived as pleasurable and Starrk noticed that his partner was soaked in sweat. Shunsui's chest was heaving as he panted, his eyes were screwed shut and he was sporting a rather impressive erection of his own.

 _I could definitely enjoy having that inside of me,_ Starrk couldn't help but to muse as he admired the neglected straining shaft that belonged to his soon to be slave.

Shunsui didn't even react in anything resembling pain when Starrk's teeth bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the only place the Espada could really reach at this angle. He drank the man's blood and took a portion of Shunsui's reiatsu with it. His own reiatsu now had a 'key' to the Shinigami's reiatsu and, with a shudder, Starrk let himself cum.

Shunsui went limp as he finished and Starrk noticed several white spots on the floor before them. He untangled their bodies quickly and stretched out the kinks in his back from having to have sex at such an awkward angle. Shunsui continued to shiver and pant as Starrk's power finished burrowing its way into his body, chaining him to Starrk's will.

Starrk was feeling exhaustion settle in on himself as well. He had pumped a lot of power into Shunsui, where it would remain and slowly fade. He would need to top it off in a few months, but until than it would ensure that the Taichou would obey his every order.

"That was not what I was expecting," Shunsui managed to finally get out after his body stopped the worst of his shivering.

"Was it better than your experimentation?" Starrk asked.

"As much as I wish I could lie and say 'no,' it was better than that time, despite the rather uncomfortable position and circumstances."

"It well be better when the accommodations are better," Starrk replied as he pulled his Hakama back up and vowed to take a shower immediately. "You will be released into my custody as soon as Kami-sama has confirmed for himself that you are enslaved to me. That should be later today. The others should be finishing up with their first soon."

Shunsui's eyes suddenly lost their haze and became sharp again. "Does this method of enslavement include the fukutaichou as well?" he demanded.

"Yes. I believe Kami-sama is sorting them out right now as to who will get who."

Shunsui gave his head a shake, than looked at him dead on. "I can not believe I am about to ask this, but is there anyway you can take Nanao? The thought of her being taken and raped at all…"

"Keeping both you and your companions enslaved to me is going to take a good portion of my power."

"Please. I promised to protect her and there is no way I can stand by and watch my dear Nanao-chan be raped and beaten by some uncaring Arrancar."

Starrk let out a sigh and considered his options. It would be easier to keep someone as sharp minded as Shunsui was under control if he held the two things the man cared about the most. He deafeningly didn't want someone as powerful as Shunsui was constantly fighting against his chains if the man felt the need to defend this person.

"How strong are they? If they are too weak I will kill them," he pointed out.

"Nanao excels at Kido. If given the chance she can probably work something out that would let her regulate what's coming in. She is a master at the craft."

A woman strong enough to handle him, or at least cleaver enough to find ways to survive his power. He almost felt his cock stiffen again at the thought. He could even use that in his request to Aizen about taking on a third person. He had the excess power for it, to a degree.

"If I do take on a third, realize that I will be required to rape you and your friend more frequently than I would otherwise," he warned. "Can you make that choice for him?"

"Yes," Shunsui answered without hesitation. "Jushiro would agree with me. He hates to see others suffer and would willingly put up with this if it kept even one more person safe."

"Very well. I will see if I can take on this person."

"Ise Nanao, fukutaichou of the 8th," Shunsui was quick to clarify.

His hakama back in place and with no further reason to remain, Starrk turned and left without another word. It was easy enough to find Aizen; the man was in the main office of the 1st Division. Files were spread out over the desk, no doubt information on the other officers that would need masters.

"Ah Starrk, I trust the first of your charges have been taken care of?"

"Yes," Starrk answered.

"Very good. Unohana informs me Jushiro should be ready for you in a day or so. It is rather fortunate we recovered Orihime-chan. Her abilities have certainly saved many from moving on."

"I have a request." Aizen raised an eye at that and gestured for him to continue. Starrk couldn't help but to run a hand through his hair as he spoke. "You gave me two men, and while I don't mind having sex with other males, I would like to enjoy the flesh of a woman for a change."

"Oh?" Aizen raised an eye, before a smirk touched his lips. "Shunsui requested you take his pet fukutaichou I take it?"

Starrk just nodded his head, not too surprised Aizen had figured it out. The man was frightfully intelligent and knew these people better than they knew themselves.

"Do you think you can handle three of them?" Aizen asked.

"I should be able to, though I will need to refresh my control over them more frequently. I would actually need to meet this woman and gauge her power. I could still end up killing her."

"Perhaps. Nanao is an impressive Kido expert," that was a huge compliment coming from Aizen, "and I am sure she could find a way to regulate the inflow of power. However, I need these officers back at work and under my control quickly."

Starrk remained silent. He wasn't going to argue and it looked like Aizen was contemplating something.

"You are weakened now, yes?"

"It will take some time to recover the reiatsu I spent enslaving Shunsui," he agreed.

"Jushiro won't be ready for you right away anyhow. Why don't you go take Nanao now? In your weakened state there should be minimal risk of overspending yourself."

That was true enough, assuming she had anything resembling power. He was still stronger than most Taichou, but if she could survive fighting next to Shunsui she should be able to survive him as he was right now.

"I will do so."

"Excellent." Aizen grabbed a stack of papers, the picture on top that of a young woman wearing glasses, and wrote Starrk's name on a note before moving it aside. Recognizing a dismissal when he saw one, Starrk left the office.

It was rare he ever got to have sex, let alone twice in one day. He hoped Nanao was an amenable person because he did not relish the thought of kicking and screaming. He wondered what she was going to think knowing that Shunsui had personally requested that he be the one to take her.

 _Either way she was going to end up with a Master. First things first though, I need a shower._


	2. Renji and Barragan

This chapter was written by Aria6. Enjoy.

* * *

Barragan rubbed his forehead as he slowly walked down the stairs to the cells.

The whole situation was giving him a headache. He could have strangled Ulquiorra at the last meeting! While taking a shinigami pet had had a certain appeal, Barragan had known instantly what would happen. While he might not be _quite_ Aizen's caliber at plotting, he was very, very good and could easily anticipate a move this obvious. Alas, Aizen had not disappointed him. Barragan thought gloomily about the dossier he'd been handed as the guards opened the door to the cells. Abarai Renji was not a bad looking man. Tall, lean and confident, he was actually quite attractive in a purely physical sense.

However, his personality was a _nightmare._ If he'd been able to pick his own pet, Barragan would have selected someone old and intelligent, like the man in pink or the one with the white hair. Someone smart enough to overlook what the old hollow had to do and plot _with_ him, not against him. He could dangle the promise of freedom and it wouldn't even be a lie. Along with the preexisting hatred of Aizen, he could have secured a trusted minion.

Instead, he was being given a man who was going to be nothing but a discipline problem. Barragan paused at the door to the cell, almost groaning as he thought about it. Aizen's words to him as he'd given him the dossier came back all too clearly.

 _I will need him functional enough to return to his duties. You are forbidden to interfere with that in any way._

That was the second problem with Claiming Abarai Renji. Barragan knew his type and knew how to break him to obedience… he'd done it before, although not for a very long time, too much effort with too little reward… and it involved protracted torture. That was really the only way of taming such a man. And that was precisely what he was forbidden from doing, which was going to make his life especially fun. His new 'slave' was nothing but a ball and chain that would drag at his ankles.

Sighing heavily, he pulled the door open. The man inside was extremely wet and cursing softly as he glared with narrowed brown eyes. The one thing that immediately caught Barragan's attention were the tattoos. They were really quite spectacular. If only the man had been remotely interested in his own sex. Alas, from the dossier he'd read, Barragan was sure he wasn't.

"What the hell are you staring at, you old bastard?" Abarai demanded but Barragan ignored that as he examined the situation and began to realize he had a problem. The man's wrists were flush against the wall and his ankles were shackled fairly close. Rubbing his mustache, he considered the situation thoughtfully. He wasn't small and Renji could not be called slender.

"…I cannot carry out his orders." Barragan knew he sounded querulous but couldn't bring himself to care. Abarai blinked at him, confusion replacing some of his anger. "Why does he waste my time?!" Anger was beginning to build and Barragan thought he had every right to be irritated. It was physically impossible for him to Claim Abarai Renji. Even if he held his nose and tried to do it from the front, he couldn't hitch the man's legs up sufficiently. There was literally no way for him to achieve penetration. Huffing in annoyance, he turned away.

"Hey, wait - !" Ignoring that, he slammed the door behind him with more force than necessary. Then he went to seek out Aizen.

He found 'kami' exactly where he expected, pouring over the dossiers of more shinigami as he sat in his new seat. He looked up, mildly curious, as the Segunda stomped into the room.

"Barragan? I didn't expect to see you so soon." Aizen sounded amused and Barragan ground his teeth together. He had to stay civil. Saying what he was really thinking would be counterproductive.

"I cannot complete the task you have set me." He said shortly and Aizen frowned, just a bit. "It's simply impossible!" He could not get his body in there. Aizen's frown was deepening.

"Starrk has already managed to enslave his target. What is your problem, Barragan?" He asked, not too politely.

"Starrk is half my size!" In the belly, at least. Although it made him wonder how the Primera had managed it. Had he slipped in behind? It… might be possible, for someone of his size and build. But kami what a tight fit! "His body is flush against the wall, or nearly so. I cannot move his legs enough to take him from the front and I'm far too large to do it from behind." From the faintly surprised look on Aizen's face, he'd never considered the practical mechanics of rape. Well, it hardly came up every day.

"I hadn't thought of that. Hmm. I wonder if some of the others are having trouble?" He mused and Barragan wondered that too. Nnoitra's height could be as problematic as his own width. Szayel would be able to replicate Starrk and Grimmjow… probably could as well. Hm, how in hell would Halibel manage? Climb onto her target? Actually, if she held herself up with a grip around the shoulders of her shinigami that could work. Argh, this was giving him a headache! "Hm. There are torture chambers down there, with beds." Not the kind you slept in. "I'll have Renji brought there and fixed onto one, face down. Will that suit you?"

"Well enough." Barragan grumbled. At least then he could get the job done, although he'd still have no joy of it. Aizen gave him a vapid, completely insincere smile.

"Why don't you have some refreshments while you wait?" Ah, a polite brush off. Still, some refreshments did sound good. He bowed and made his exit. One of Aizen's new aides was quickly seeing to his needs and Barragan enjoyed a nice glass of wine and some fruits. Extremely pleasant and the wine, in particular, helped take his mind off what he would soon have to do.

This was going to be nothing but a giant pain in the ass.

Soon enough, one of the aides informed him that his target was ready. He finished the last of his wine and pushed himself up with a small grunt. Making the trek back into that cesspit of a dungeon did not fill him with joy, although what he saw was far more acceptable. In fact, whoever had rearranged the prisoner had done a very good job… Renji was lying on the 'bed', more of a table, but only halfway. His legs were off the table, caught at the ankles in a way that kept his legs spread. His wrists were shackled directly to the table. It was a position that would make mounting the man very easy.

"What in hell is going on?!" And that was the annoying part. Barragan took a few steps into the room and the man craned his head. "You!"

"Me. Have you been informed of what your fate will be?" He doubted it.

"What the hell are you talking about? Fate?" Abarai asked, confirming his suspicions. Barragan sighed, reaching up to rub his mustache.

"Aizen has decreed that all surviving taichou and fukutaichou class powers will be Claimed by his 'loyal' followers." He let a bit of irony enter into his voice on that word, hoping against hope that the man would pick up on it. He just glared. Argh! "This is a process of reiatsu enslavement. It involves the act of coitus." That made the man's jaw drop and he lost most of his color.

"YOU ASSHOLE STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU – " Barragan tuned out the rest of the insults, considering his options. Deciding that some damage to the man would be acceptable, he gripped that red ponytail and drove his head into the table. It was a carefully measured blow, to disable but not truly harm. Hopefully the fool had a hard head. Well, he'd best get it over with.

He lubricated the man quickly. Since he would be unconscious, it would actually be easier, no tensing and wiggling. Feeling not even remotely aroused, he closed his eyes and did his best to coax up an erection. That completed, he eased himself inside and began to take the man. It was pleasantly tight and Barragan was certain Renji was an anal virgin. With every thrust he poured in more power and even unconscious, Abarai was reacting to it. He moaned, his eyelids fluttering as the power began to reach a tipping point. Just a little bit more…

Barragan sank his teeth into the back of Abarai's neck, drinking back the blood and reiatsu before finding his own satisfaction. There was a yelp and he realized the man was awake again. A hard head indeed. Pulling away, he began to get his pants back up.

"You… you bastard! Did you rape me while I was unconscious?" He made it sound like the most heinous thing in the world. Barragan rolled his eyes.

"Would you have preferred to be awake?" He asked in a bored tone. Abarai opened his mouth, no doubt to favor him with invective. But now he could order the man. "Silence." His mouth clinked shut and Barragan saw Renji's face turn red, then pale as he struggled against the command. "My first order is, you shall obey all of Aizen's edicts to the best of your ability… until I tell you otherwise." Another hint. And the dullard completely missed it. Oh well. "You will be released from this place after your enslavement is confirmed, and then you will report to me." That was Claim enforced as well. Kami knew the idiot might try to run. "Do you have anything to ask?" He asked, rescinding his earlier order. Abarai looked surprised before realizing he could talk.

"You fucker! You – " Barragan turned away. "Hey, wait, I –" And he slammed the door behind him as he left.

He wasn't going to waste his time listening to someone who only wanted to insult him.


End file.
